Pokémon Sex Chronicles
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Pretty much Ash banging every hot girl seen in the pokemon series.
1. Delia

RWOL here and I am back with the Ketchum Girl series. Now the original series was cut due to the sudden crack down on lemon stories. While it did end a good while ago thanks to a petition, I was still undecided on returning to this story. Many readers liked it and asked for me to bring it back. So after much consideration I will, but it will be called the Pokémon Sex Chronicles. It will have the same premise; Ash banging ever hot girl in the pokémon series.

Now as a warning this story contains: sex (human-on-human & pokephilia), incest, threesomes, and foursomes.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any related products. Game Freak does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Ketchum Residence, it was the usual with Ash and his mother Delia having a heated make out session. The incestuous mother-son couple was sitting on the couch in the living room. Delia wore a slinky sweater-dress that was a size too small and excellently showed off her sexy MILF body. Delia's hands roamed her son's defined body as his roamed hers; groping her large 32F-Cup breasts.

Ash had become quite skilled in pleasuring her since she began teaching him about sex. Due to the_** Pokémon Trainer-Coordinator Act**_ that declared a child a legal adult in the eyes of law once they became a Trainer or Coordinator, Delia wanted to make sure that her son had the proper and accurate knowledge on sex. So being the responsible yet horny parent she is, she used her own body to teach her beloved son. She began his sex-education at six, around the time he started to train for his future career as a trainer. This was so he could have an in-depth understanding of sex.

On his ninth birthday was when she had him put his lessons into practice; by taking his virginity. The year following that was the two of them having sex whenever they could. Her reasoning was that like with pokémon battles, one needed continuous practice and training to become more skilled. Thus the more sex Ash had with her, he'll get better at love-making.

Whenever he returned from his travels, they would end up having hot, incestuous sex nearly the entire time he stayed between journeys.

As such was the case right now.

Delia came back from her wandering thoughts when she felt her son's left hand rubbing her hot core through her lace panties. She opened her long and shapely legs, giving him more access. Her hands moved to Ash's shorts, reaching in and taking out his hard 10½ cock and stroked him off.

"Fuck… mom." Ash moaned as his sexy MILF mother stroked him off. He put his hands in her panties, feeling the velvet soft outer lips of her pussy. She moaned sexily as he slipped his middle finger in her, pumping it in and out. Her hips rolled with each finger thrust in her, moaning throatily as she kissed him deeply. Ash removed his finger, his leaving her soaked panties so he taste his sexy mother. "Mmm. Delicious as always mom." He said kissing her again.

Delia broke the kiss, standing up so she could remove her slinky dress, showing her beloved son her bare body. Ash moaned as he stroked himself to his mother's sexy body; incredibly well-endowed from her full, buxom chest, her impossibly thin waist, flaring curvy hips, firm yet supple peach-shaped ass, and her long shapely legs captivated Ash.

He stopped his stroking, removing his clothes leaving him as naked as his mother. Delia licked her lips, enjoying how much power she had over her son to get such sexy reactions. Ash laid down as his mother moved to straddle, her gushing pussy over his erect cock.

"Let's skip the song and dance and get straight to the main event." Delia said as she lowered herself on her son. She moaned as her son penetrated her once again, her walls wrapping around his cock greedily. Ash gripped her shapely hips, plunging his dick deeply inside his sexy MILF. "!" Delia gasped as she felt her son plunge himself so deeply in her he nearly reached her womb. Ash slowly pulled out, leaving only the bulbous head of his cock before plunging back in, getting another gasp.

Ash repeated this, moving slowly at first to savor the feeling of fucking his mother. Delia placed her hands on his defined chest, using his pecks to steady herself as she pushed herself up and down on his impressive cock. His hands gripped her thin but strong waist and helped move her body up and down as he entered her again and again. Delia's body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

Delia bounced up and down on Ash's meat stick, his hands on her shapely hips guiding her as they made love again. Ash watched transfixed as his mother's large F-cup breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. His left moved to catch and play with her right tit; massaging the globe and tweaking the rock hard nipple getting his mother to arch back into his touch.

She added gyrations to induce even more pleasure. Delia lowered herself, smashing her large breasts between herself and Ash, and held his shoulders for support. Ash moaned at the feelings of his mother's breasts on his chest, her erect nipples dragging themselves along his chest. Ash moved his left hand from Delia's right hip to the sensitive area between her pussy and her rose bud. Delia's eyes widened and she bucked wildly at the stimulation the sensitive area received.

"Ah Ash yes! Fuck yes!" Delia nearly screamed. Ash smirked wickedly when he got an idea. He dipped his lower to Delia's pussy, coating his index and middle fingers in their love juices, then bringing them back up to her rose bud. Ash gently inserted his index and middle fingers into her ass, forcing Delia to buck wildly again. Delia arched her back, pushing her large breasts into her lover's face, who graciously ravished her nipples.

Gasping and panting, Delia felt her limit approach. Ash was barely hanging on due to his lover's wild bucking. Even when they reached their orgasms, they didn't stop; Ash still pumping his dick in his mother's pussy and finger-fucking her ass. He switched it up bit by sitting up, causing Tsunade to wrap her arms and legs around him as she continued to bounce on her son's dick.

"Harder Ash! Fuck me harder!" Delia commanded. Ash obliged her roughly slamming his cock against her, pushing it as deep as he could get it in her. She ground herself into him, back and forth and in circles. Ash could feel his mother's pussy clench around him, trying to coax as much cum out of him as possible. Ash then stopped and removed himself from Delia, getting a groan of displeasure and a look of anger. The anger turned into shock when her son forced into the doggy position and rammed his cock in her again.

"!" Delia gasped as her son wildly fucked her from behind. Ash plowed his mother's pussy with reckless abandon, getting Delia to scream in pleasure. Ash balanced himself over his mother, thrusting in her again and again, enjoying the tightness of it.

The MILF panted heavily from the pleasure of her coursing through her body, her hips moving in rhythmic synch with each of her son's thrusts, her thumb toying with her engorged clit losing herself in the pleasure.

"Yeah you like being fucked like the incestuous bitch you are." Ash growled as pumped his mother's pussy. Delia could only moan her answer, getting Ash to grin as he thrusted faster and faster. Feeling another orgasm approach, Ash allowed the euphoric event wash over him as his seed splashed inside his mother's womb once again. Delia's eyes rolled back into her head, her orgasm so intense that she had a massive squirt that actually forced Ash's cock out of her, her juices exploding out and leaving a decent sized puddle. Ash panted as he stroked himself again at the scene of his mother's pussy just gushing. He turned Delia over and positioned himself for a titfuck.

Delia wrapped her pillowly soft breasts around his cock and stroked him off. Ash groaned as he fucked his mother's breasts. He gasped when his mother started licking the tip, lavishing his bulbous head with her skilled tongue. Delia felt her lover harden under her tit-fuck and vigorously rubbed harder to get him to cum. She closed her eyes, relishing the feelings of Ash's dick between her breasts. Soon Ash's dick started twitching, signally his orgasm.

Ash nearly shoved his cock down his mother's throat, who undaunted took him in a deep-throat as he came, shooting several loads of cum down her throat. She moved back so only head was left in her mouth, stroking off her son to get even more of his delicious cum.

"Fuck!" Ash groaned as he filled his mother's mouth with his seed. Soon he stopped and looked to see the nastiest yet erotic sight ever; his showed him as she swirled his cum around in her mouth before swallowing it. "Damn that was kinky and nasty."

"Always for you honey." Delia smirked as she gave him a gentle tug on his cock. Ash groaned as she teased him. "Always so lively for me. We still have plenty of time left and I'm still not feeling as if I'm pregnant with how much cum you pump in me." She said wanting more. Ash smiled lecherously as he and his mother continued to make love for the rest of the day and Delia was feeling that pregnant feeling she wanted.

* * *

And cut! Ketchum Girls now known as **Pokémon Sex Chronicles **is up and running. As I said before, a lot of people wanted me to bring this back and I have. The reason for the changes is due to the original version being too much. I originally made the one-shots to be stories about how Ash got the lucky lady being featured in the 'chapter'. But as time went on, it became too much trying to write them and with that sudden crack on stories with graphic sex scenes and even stories that didn't have graphic sex scenes... I cut my loses.

But that the crack down is over and I've thought the direction I wanted to take this story; I've revived it but it won't be the long story with in a one-shot.

So I hope those that wanted this story are happy and like the new direction.

You know the deal: read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


	2. Misty

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or any related products. Game Freak does. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash hummed a bit as he walked the streets of Cerulean City. He had decided to challenge himself by going through the regions he previously journeyed through and redo their leagues. As such he was doing his native Kanto region again to get a better ranking in the Indigo League. Doing so meant he could see if his recent training regime was truly working.

Plus it allowed him to visit old friends, specifically his female friends.

Such as his favorite orange-headed Water-type gym leader Misty.

It had been such a long time since he last saw Misty. Between his constant journeys and her gym leader status, they rarely saw each other. But on the few times they did….

Ash chuckled lecherously to himself, fighting to keep his boner from showing. He didn't need a public indecency charge.

Finally coming upon the Cerulean Gym, Ash walked in confident in his victory and his later fuck session with Misty.

"Yo Misty!" Ash shouted as he made his way in.

"That you Ash?" a familiar voice asked as its owner made herself visible. She stood at 5'6", with a shock of orange hair no longer in a left-sided ponytail. Her usual outfit of a mid-drift baring yellow tank top, denim short-shorts with red suspenders was replaced with a light blue wind breaker, a one-piece swimsuit that was white in color with light blue trim.

Ash licked his lips sensually as he stared at her body. Her body was toned from all the swimming she did; taunt stomach, long shapely legs, perky C-cup breasts, a tight and firm ass. He had missed that body and his cock was fighting against him.

"What? No hugs, kisses, back flips to show how happy you are to see me?" Ash asked as he opened his arms, showing Misty he wanted her to hug him. Misty got the message and ran into his embrace; just now noticing how tall Ash was compared to her. She was 5'6", and he's 6'2" feet. She rested her head on his shoulder, happy to see him after all this time.

"I missed you Ash. You really know how to leave a woman wanting more do ya?" Misty asked teasingly as she rubbed herself against her 'lover'.

"Well trying to be the best of the best is hard work." Ash said enjoying Misty's body.

"Not that I'm happy to see you but why are you here?" Misty questioned ending her embrace and leading Ash to the pool/battlefield.

"I'm going through the regions' leagues again to get better rankings this time around." Ash told her. "I just beat Forrest and I'm kind of surprised Brock didn't call and tell you that after I explained it to him." Ash said with a slight frown.

"He probably wanted me to be surprised." Misty said giving Ash a sultry smile. "So you want the Cascade Badge again huh? Will a one-on-one battle suffice?" she asked reaching for a pokeball in her jacket.

"Yeah. Our strongest pokémon to battle?" Ash asked getting pumped.

"Alright then." Misty said going to her side of the field. "This is a one-on-one battle between Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Aquarius and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Misty said officiating the battle as referee. "Go Gyarados!" Misty said summoning her Atrocious Pokémon.

"Battle time Blastoise!" Ash said with a smirk. He had quite the surprise for Misty. Said gym leader raised an eyebrow at Ash's choice, wondering what he has planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty still felt her brow twitching at what just transpired; Ash Mega Evolving Blastoise into Mega Blastoise to dominate her in their gym battle. She, like everyone else, heard about Mega Evolution that was the trademark of the Kalos Region, herald as the strongest of the six regions. The gym leaders have at least one pokémon on their team that could Mega Evolve while the Elite Four and Elite Four Champion had two and those pokémon were their ace battlers.

Mega Pokémon have such colossal powers that it's almost transcendent in nature. They pretty much guaranteed a dominate win.

She demanded how Ash could afford Meganite, which she heard cost that of a cruise liner and thus could bankrupt someone like Ash, after he Mega Evolved Blastoise right from the get go of the battle. Ash revealed he managed to win a tournament that had the grand prize of three Mega Stones. He used those stones on Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, the three strongest of his original pokémon team. Thus he has Mega Charizard (X), Mega Venusaur and Mega Blastoise. He then gained three more Mega Stones for his Blaziken, Garchomp and Tyranitar. Two fucking pseudo-legendary pokémon under Ash's command could Mega Evolve!

Ash walked up and wrapped Misty in a hug. Both of them were in the pool, Ash having changed into his swim trunks after the battle to hang out and possibly sooth Misty after the epic one-sided smackdown he laid on her. Misty merely huffed but did press herself into Ash a bit.

_Looks like it'll be 'angry' sex. _Ash mused. Given Misty's fiery temperament, an ironic temperament to have as a Water-type expert, Misty at times liked it a bit rough. He moved his hands from her waist to her perky breasts, groping and massaging the grape-fruit sized globs of flesh. Misty sighed her breasts were massaged. She so missed Ash and his skill in pleasing her sexually. Ash pulled her 'top' so her breasts could be free, bunching the material so it was between her twins.

Still playing with Misty's twins, Ash smirked as he felt Misty rub her tight ass into his crouch. He moved his right hand from her breast, going south. Misty gasped when Ash started rubbing her pussy through her swimsuit. She moaned when he moved that portion of her swimsuit and pushed his index and middle fingers into her hot core.

"Ash…" Misty panted as her lover finger-fucked her. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her tight ass, the heat of it actually warming the water in that area. Her hips rolled with each finger thrust, using her ass cheeks to get him off. She smirked when she heard his groans from her hot-dogging him. His left hand moved from her breasts to his cock, releasing it from its confines of his swim trunks. He pressed himself tightly against her, thrusting his hips in tune with hers as her supple ass cheeks wrapped around his dick like hotdog buns as he used them to get himself off.

"FUCK!" the two screamed as they came. Ash and Misty panted as they recovered, Misty spinning around to hug and kiss Ash. Ash eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers and enjoying her taste. Misty pulled him to the shallow end of the pool, kissing and groping him along the way. Sitting him down on the pool steps and removing his trunks, Misty straddled her lover, pushing aside her swimsuit bottom and impaling herself on his raging member.

"Fuck yeah! I've missed this dick so much." She exclaimed as started bouncing up and down. Ash grasped her hips, guiding her along his dick as he thrusted in and out of her hot core. "Shit! You just keep getting better and better Ash!" Misty said as she bounced happily on his dick. Ash leaned forward to attack those tantalizing breasts of Misty's. "AH!" Misty cried as she arched her back as Ash teased her twins. She continued to grind against him; each movement allowed her take him deeper and deeper inside her hot core.

His right hand was placed on the small of her lower back to keep her balanced as she bounced on his large meat rod. He filled her deep and wide, everything she could have hoped for as she rode him like a wild Rapidash. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance as her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward kissing him hotly as she continued to fuck him.

Ash moaned as he thrusted in her hot core again and again and again. Loving the way the smooth, velvety walls clung to his dick, trying desperately to milk him for his seed. Ash felt his balls begin to churn, knowing his limit was approaching as he continued to fuck Misty. Misty felt his cock begin to twitch, adding gyrations to their sensual dance, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles tightly to get creampied.

"FUCK!" Ash roared as he came, shooting a large load into Misty's womb. Misty screamed her release, feeling Ash creampie her causing her to cum, her juices exploding around the rigid cock inside her. Calming down, Misty moved off Ash's cock and back into the pool, giving Ash a come hither gesture. Ash followed as they moved onto a floating platform where Ash proceeded to fuck her again.

Ash had Misty on her left side, her right leg resting on his shoulder as he continuously pounded her twat. Due to their positions, Ash was getting so deep he it was as if he was in her womb. Each thrust sent delicious shocks of pleasure through her body.

SMACK!

Misty gasped as Ash slapped her tight ass.

"You like it when I slap that tight ass of yours?" Ash asked as he slapped her ass more. He then alternated between smacking and massaging Misty's ass. She was getting higher and higher from the pain and pleasure coursing through her body. The combination of Ash's thrusts, smacking and messaging her ass, brought Misty over the edge. Her velvet walls clamping on Ash's cock with a strength greater than a vice's, despite this Ash continued to thrust on, prolonging Misty's pleasure as each thrust sent load after load into her womb.

Ash shifted himself, grasping Misty's hips as he moved to a new position; her legs were resting on his shoulders as he grasped hers from behind her back. Misty gasped, the feeling of her lover's dick hitting even deeper than before combined with pleasurable feeling of his seed sloshing around inside her womb made the water mistress mewl in pleasure.

Misty continued mewling in pleasure as Ash continued thrusting in her in his new position. His thrusts were deeper and stronger than before, getting inside her womb. He hit all of her sweet spots, filling her long and wide. Ash grunted the tightness of Misty's pussy was delicious to him, her pussy felt like it was made just for him with the way it so easily molded to his dick. Soon the familiar feeling of his climax began to wash over him, so he sped up his thrusts, getting Misty to squeal before slamming into her and emptying his jizz within her. Misty screamed her release as her juices mixed with Ash's cum, the mixture leaking from her already stuffed pussy as the two lovers relaxed.

Ash pulled out, getting their combined sexual fluids to gush out, as he laid beside her.

"Damn!" Misty said as she panted. "Always so good. Add to the fact that I don't have sex with anyone but you and given how long we rarely see each other… the sex is heaven on earth."

"I know Mist." Ash chuckled. "It seems as if your pussy gets tighter and tighter whenever we have sex." Ash said noticing the fact. "Anyway I'm going to stay a about week so we can truly catch up… if you know what I mean." Ash said suggestively getting Misty to smile and cuddle up to him.

"Yes we have some serious catching up to do Ash and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Misty vowed kissing her lover.

What she and Ash didn't know that during their little fuck session, they were watched by the Sensational Sisters; Daisy, Lily and Violet. The three were pleasuring themselves as they watched their favorite lover fuck their younger sister.

"I can't wait to fuck Ash." Daisy said as she played with her large breasts due to having her skimpy bikini top on the floor. She moved her right hand in her bikini thong, wildly fingering herself as she watched the two make love.

"I know like he's like the best lover like ever." Violet said pumping her fingers into her tight cunt all the while imagining it was Ash's cock.

"And since he'll be staying for the next week, we'll have our chance to have that delicious cock filling our asses again." Lily said moaning at not only her self pleasuring to Ash fucking her younger sister but also the mental image of Ash pounding her [Lily] relentlessly again and again.

"Oh god, I'm like cumming like hard!" Violet screamed orgasming from the same mental image. She collapsed to the ground as her love juices made a large puddle on the floor.

"Damn! We're some nasty bitches." Daisy looking at her sister as she leaned against the wall still pleasuring herself even as she came from the image Lily put in her head.

"I know, but we're Ash's nasty bitches and he loves us for it." Lily smirked as she licked her juices off hand. "Oh they're at again and damn didn't know Misty could deep throat him like that!" Lily exclaimed looking at the scene and her hand back to fingering her pussy.

"We are so getting fucked by him tomorrow." Daisy said as she too continued to pleasure herself at the renewed fuck session.

"Like, we're like sex addicts and like it's totally like Ash's fault." Violet said pleasuring herself again.


End file.
